I wszystko staje się czarne
by pannabanhi
Summary: Po 7 roku zawalił się cały świat Tiny. Dorosłość okazała się o wiele gorsza niż w wyobrażeniach. Wraca do Hogwartu. Posadę nauczyciela dostał również Remus Lupin. Człowiek, który zrujnował jej życie uciekł z Azkabanu. Dementorzy przywołują wspomnienia, o których wcześniej nie wiedziała. Ktoś grzebał przy jej pamięci. W końcu odnajduje nowe życie, ale czy zdoła odnaleźć samą siebie?
1. Chapter 1

Tego wieczoru Hogsmede wyglądało na wyjątkowo smutne miasteczko. Podekscytowani uczniowie najdziwniejszej szkoły świata zaczęli wylewać się z pociągu na pogrążony w mroku peron. W zasadzie to nie wiedziałam, co robię pośród nich. Przez całą podróż nikt mnie nie zaczepił. Nikt. Dosłownie nikt. Ani jedna osoba nie zajrzała do mojego pustego przedziału, jakby z oddali wyczuwali, że nie chcę nikogo widzieć. Wolałam przespać całą podróż z Londynu na ten koniec świata. Oczywiście nie dane mi było spełnić tego marzenia, bo jakiś kretyn spuścił z łańcuchów dementory i jeden z nich wlazł do naszego pociągu.

Oczywiście, że nie wystawiłam nosa za drzwi mojego bezpiecznego przedziału. Nie było sensu tego robić. Wystarczała mi codzienna depresja. Nie potrzebowałam bliższego spotkania z Dementorem, żeby przypomnieć sobie najgorsze rzeczy z mojego życia. Nie potrzebowałam pomocy Dementora, żeby pogrążyć się w śmiertelnym smutku. Poza tym już dawno przestałam być na tyle szalona, żeby pchać się prosto w łapska tego straszydła, które z miłą chęcią całowałoby się z każdym, kogo spotka. Dziękuję, ale od lat z nikim się nie całowałam. Nie mam zamiaru tego robić z gnijącym, zakapturzonym, wysłannikiem śmierci.

Wyszłam na mokry peron. Przeraźliwe zimno momentalnie przeniknęło przez wbrew pozorom cienki płaszcz. Zacinający deszcz postanowił zrobić ze mnie zmokłą kurę i teraz rude włosy przykleiły mi się do czoła, a po całej twarzy spływały strużki lodowatej wody.

Nigdy nie lubiłam tego miejsca.

Dobra, lubiłam, ale nie w takie dni jak ten.

\- Tina? - usłyszałam za sobą męski, zdziwiony głos.

Nie chciałam się odwracać. Dopiero po chwili musiałam pogodzić się z myślą, że wracam na stare śmiecie i prawdopodobnie będę musiała znosić obecność wielu ludzi, których znałam wcześniej.

Odwróciłam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, który wydawał się znajomy. Jednak nie potrafiłam przypomnieć sobie, skąd go znam. Nie wspominając już o tym, skąd on zna moje imię.

Mężczyzna nie wyglądał staro, jednak w jego jasnobrązowych włosach widać było siwe pasma. Ubrany był w długą, znoszoną i połataną w wielu miejscach pelerynę. Pomijając zmęczenie, które osiadło na jego twarzy, można nawet powiedzieć, że był całkiem przystojny.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Naprawdę chciałam sobie przypomnieć kim jest ten człowiek.

Nie dałam rady.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ciebie tutaj spotkam - ciągnął dalej nieznajomy.

\- Ludzie nie wiedzą wielu rzeczy - rzuciłam szorstko.

Było mi zimno i nagle najbardziej na świecie pragnęłam znaleźć się pod dachem Wielkiej Sali. Zaczęłam przestępować z nogi na nogę i nerwowo rozglądać się za znajomymi powozami zaprzęgniętymi w bardzo ciekawe stworzenia. Podobno nie każdy był w stanie je zobaczyć i dla większości ludzi powozy jeździły same, jednak ja widziałam je odkąd pamiętam. Jakoś nigdy nikogo to nie obchodziło.

Przemoczony i trzęsący się z zimna tłum uczniów przesuwał się w stronę błotnistej drogi. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal miałam wrażenie, że gdyby ktoś nagle upadł, nikt by tego nie zauważył i cały tłum przeszedłby po nim.

Jeden martwy uczeń w te, czy we wte. Co to za różnica?

\- Zimno ci - zauważył mój rozmówca.

\- No co ty nie powiesz - syknęłam.

Nawet na niego nie patrzyłam. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że zrozumie cel ignorowania jego osoby i szybko się ulotni.

Niestety on cały czas stał blisko mnie i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby chciał sobie gdzieś pójść. Najwidoczniej był kretynem, który lubi marznąć na deszczu.

Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła mi czarna czupryna i okrągłe okulary. Ze zdziwienia nawet nie mrugałam i nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek sekundy. Chłopak, który wyglądał w zasadzie identycznie jak James na trzecim roku, miał chyba bardziej zszokowany wyraz twarzy ode mnie.

Potrząsnęłam głową. To tylko zwidy. Ostatnio miewałam je często.

\- Wygadana jak zawsze - odezwał się mój rozmówca.

Naprawdę myślałam, że w końcu dał mi spokój.

Chyba za wiele oczekiwałam od życia, ponieważ zamiast sobie pójść, zdjął z siebie swój połatany płaszcz i narzucił mi go na ramiona.

Spojrzałam na niego pytająco.

\- Może nie jest za gruby, ale odbija krople - powiedział spokojnie, ostrożnie klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

Nie lubię, kiedy się mnie klepie.

Chyba nigdy nie lubiłam.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Narzuciłam kaptur na głowę i szybkim krokiem ruszyłam za uczniami.

Kiedy dotarłam na postój powozów, pomachałam ostatniemu odjeżdżającemu. Żaden już na mnie nie czekał. Jak się okazało, ani na mnie, ani na tego dziwoląga od połatanego płaszcza.

\- Niech was szlag - syknęłam, ściągając buty.

\- Wyrażaj się.

Aż podskoczyłam na dźwięk tego głosu. Jak ten facet w ogóle śmiał się do mnie odzywać? Dlaczego się do mnie przyczepił? Niech da mi święty spokój i zajmie się czyszczeniem komórki Filcha, skoro już przyjechał na jego miejsce.

Coś mi mówiło, że będzie jeszcze bardziej upierdliwym woźnym niż ten stary kretyn.

\- Jak mam się niby wyrażać, skoro właśnie odjechał nam ostatni powóz? - wycedziłam przez zęby.

Koleś stał i uśmiechał się tryumfalnie, jednak jednocześnie niesamowicie łagodnie.

\- Jesteś pewna?

Pokazywał palcem na stojący za nim dyliżans. Dałabym sobie rękę uciąć, że przed chwilą go tam nie było. Najwyraźniej koleś miał dobre układy z Dropsem i jednak przysłano po niego powóz, żeby nie zabłocił swojej jedynej szaty, jaką posiadał.

Bez marudzenia wpakowałam się do środka. Usiadłam przodem do kierunku jazdy i od razu ściągnęłam z siebie płaszcz.

\- Już go nie potrzebuję - powiedziałam wyjątkowo miłym tonem.

Jak na mnie oczywiście.

\- Cały czas zastanawiam się, czego będziesz uczyć - powiedział zamyślony. - Chyba wszystkie posady są zajęte, a raczej nie przyjeżdżałabyś do Hogwartu pierwszego września w innej sprawie niż rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego.

\- Eliksiry - odparłam krótko.

\- Przecież Snape jest w szkole. Przynajmniej tak mi mówiono.

\- Roczniki 1 - 3. Snape ma podobno dosyć gówniarzy.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Dumbledore naprawdę musi mieć ważny cel, że zatrudnił do nich akurat ciebie.

\- Skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? - warknęłam. - Nie znasz mnie.

\- Znam cię lepiej niż ci się zdaje.

\- Niby skąd?

\- Przez siedem bitych lat widywaliśmy się dzień w dzień, a ty mnie nie pamiętasz?

\- W Hogwarcie było wielu uczniów, którzy mnie pamiętają, chociaż nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani słowa. Pragnę ci jednak przypomnieć, że czasy się zmieniły i żaden z nich już się tutaj nie uczy.

\- Kojarzysz Jamesa Pottera? - zapytał.

\- Ty nie jesteś nawet do niebo podobny.

Westchnął. Najwyraźniej nie byłam na odpowiednim dla niego poziomie intelektualnym. Przykro mi.

Nagle zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno. O wiele zimniej niż było zazwyczaj przy bramie. Coś mi w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Odwróciłam swoją uwagę od mojego rozmówcy i spojrzałam przez okienko. Przejeżdżaliśmy przez bramę, a po obu jej stronach stały charakterystyczne, zakapturzone postacie.

Przez ułamek sekundy słyszałam cichy, kobiecy szloch. W całym tym zimnie poczułam przerażające ciepło i silne ramiona ściskające moje wątłe ciało. Ktoś coś mówił, jednak płacz zagłuszał słowa.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło.

Czułam na sobie wzrok tego dziwnego człowieka. Patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem, ale też ze współczuciem.

\- Za to ty jesteś niesamowicie podobna do jego żony - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Mówiono mi to od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie - mruknęłam. - Jednak bardzo się od siebie różnimy. Po pierwsze, ona wyszła za Pottera, a ja miałam zawsze ochotę go udusić. Po drugie, ona miała dziecko, ja nie miałam na nie szans. Po trzecie...Widzisz, Lilka jest martwa, a ja nadal muszę się męczyć.

Widziałam, że chce coś powiedzieć, jednak w tym momencie nasz powóz stanął w miejscu.

\- Chyba dotarliśmy - oznajmił, otwierając drzwi powozu.

Wyszedł pierwszy i zaczekał, aż ja się wygramolę.

\- Do zobaczenia, panno Banhi - uśmiechnął się i odszedł w stronę grupki uczniów.

Wyglądało na to, że o coś się kłócili, jednak postanowiłam stać z boku. Po co pakować się w kłopoty pierwszego dnia szkoły? Zawsze wolałam ich unikać w ten jeden, jedyny, wyjątkowy dzień w roku. Reszta była przeznaczona na szlabany i zdobywanie punktów dla domu. Oczywiście tych ujemnych, bo przecież inne były nudne. Pierwszego września nie mogłam zdobyć takich punktów, a na szlaban już nie było czasu. Dlatego musiałam przynajmniej udawać grzeczną.

Postanowiłam, że ta taktyka może być przydatna również w dorosłym życiu.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Od autorki:_** _Jestem typem osoby uzależnionej od klepania w klawiaturę. Nie potrafię żyć bez pisania i każdą wolną chwilę wykorzystuję nawet na bazgranie po bilecie kolejowym (mam miesięczny, więc też nie posiadam tam zbyt dużo miejsca). Uczyłam się pisać na świecie Harrego Pottera. Tina B. jest dosyć starą bohaterką, której jakoś nie potrafię się pozbyć. W chwili jej stworzenia miałam zaplanowany ogólny zarys jej historii, który przez ponad 8 lat prawie w ogóle się nie zmienił. Jeżeli czytacie "Czarodziejski sedes" to możecie poznać jej młodszą wersję. Dawną, za którą bardzo tęsknię i właśnie dlatego postanowiłam do niej wrócić. Ta opowieść jest nieco bardziej poważna i teoretycznie powinna mieć jakiś sens czy przesłanie. Zobaczymy jak wyjdzie w praktyce. Nie będę dodawała rozdziałów codziennie. Możliwe, że też nie będą się pojawiały co tydzień. Mogę w ogóle zapomnieć o systematyczności. Pamiętajcie, że wszelkie komentarze, polubienia i dodawanie do ulubionych motywują wenę. Doświadczenie jednak mnie nauczyło, że wystarczą mi wyświetlenia. Piszę dla was, a skoro czytacie, to pewnie chcecie więcej.  
Jednak trochę motywacji nigdy nie zaszkodzi :)_

 _Już nie truję. Miłego czytania!_

 **Rozdział 2**

Nie pamiętam ile stałam na środku sali wejściowej. Niespodziewanie wszystko uderzyło we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. O wiele mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Huczało mi w głowie i musiałam bardzo się postarać, żeby zatrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. To miejsce przez bite 7 lat było moim domem. Wiązałam z nim o wiele więcej wspomnień niż mi się wydawało do tej pory. Dotarło do mnie, że po prostu wiele z nich wypierałam i nie pozwalałam, żeby wróciły do mojej głowy.

 _W tamtym momencie zobaczyłam tłum przerażonych pierwszorocznych. Chłopak w okularach ciągnął za rude warkocze dziewczynki idącej przed nim. Syriusz cały czas szturchał mnie w żebra mówiąc, że wygląda identycznie jak ja. Nie wiem, stała do nas tyłem._

 _\- Jesteśmy zupełnie różne - stwierdziłam oschle._

 _Przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem._

 _\- Gdyby ten kretyn ciągnął mnie za warkocz, już dawno pożegnałby się z okularami - powiedziałam najspokojniej w świecie._

 _Black uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił mnie za rękę. Zawsze tak robił, jeżeli ktoś groził, że nas rozdzieli. W tłumie było to coś zupełnie normalnego. Nie chciał mnie zgubić, bo doskonale wiedział, że nie poradzę sobie bez niego. Wpadnę w panikę i umrę ze strachu. Najwidoczniej uznał, że pierwszego dnia w szkole również muszę wiedzieć, że jest tuż obok i zawsze mogę na niego liczyć._

 _\- Widziałeś? - zawołał nagle ten chłopak w okularach._

 _Jechał z nami pociągiem i cały czas nawijał. I nie lubił mnie, bo chciałam iść do Slytherinu. Dlatego w sali wejściowej odezwał się do Syriusza, zupełnie ignorując moją osobę._

 _\- To moja żona! - wychrypiał podekscytowany James._

 _Chyba James._

 _\- A wiesz chociaż jak się nazywa? - zapytałam zimno._

 _Wzruszył ramionami._

 _\- Na wszystko przyjdzie czas._

Minerwa McGonagal zupełnie się nie zmieniła. Może przybyło jej nieco siwych włosów i kilka zmarszczek, ale ona przecież zawsze była stara. Wyglądała zupełnie tak samo jak tamtego wieczoru. I też coś nawijała do zdezorientowanych pierwszoroczniaków, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na resztę świata. Kiedy zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach, akurat skończyła swoją przemowę, odwróciła się na pięcie i otworzyła drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

Chciałam zmieszać się z tłumem małolatów jednak drzwi zatrzaśnięto mi dosłownie przed nosem. Stałam tak przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy oby na pewno chcę tam wejść. Nie byłam przygotowana psychicznie na tak dużą dawnę emocji. Na tłumy dzieciaków, Dropsa i Smarkelusa. Nie, powinnam zawrócić. Nawet to zrobiłam, jednak dotarło do mnie, że zawsze marzyłam o spędzeniu całego życia w Hogwarcie. Nie mogłam zrezygnować z tej szansy.

\- Panie i panowie oto najspokojniejszy rok w naszej historii - powiedziałam do siebie i pchnęłam drzwi.

Kilka głów odwróciło się w moją stronę, jednak reszta była skupiona na Tiarze Przydziału. Dyrektor spojrzałm na mnie ze zdziwieniem, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Dziwak z pociągu szczerzył się jak głupi do sera i mało brakowało, a zacząłby do mnie machać. McGolonka zrobiła wielkie oczy, ale po chwili chyba znalazła odpowiedzi na krążące po jej głowie pytania i również łagodnie się uśmiechnęła. Możliwe, że chciała mi wlepić szlaban, a tu taki zonk. Już nie ma szlabanów i punktów. W ten sposób nie utrzyma mnie w ryzach. Na sali była tylko jedna osoba, która wyglądała jakby ktoś właśnie pierdolną w nią avadą. Człowiek o ziemistej cerze i czarnych, tłustych włosach. Smarkelus. Taki dumny, wyniosły i obrzydliwie poważny. Nigdy w życiu go takiego nie widziałam. Najwidoczniej zasiadając na tronie nauczyciela eliksirów poczół władzę. Jak mi przykro, że za chwilę będę musiała mu ją odebrać.

Ktoś wstał i wybiegł zza stołu nauczycielskiego. McGolonka poprawiła okulary, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Najwidoczniej tej osobie również nie mogła już odjąć punktów, a miała na to wielką ochotę. Osobą, która biegła w moim kierunku, była kobieta. Nie wyglądała staro, tego nie można jej było zarzucić. Wyglądała na dwadzieściaparę lat. Burza czarnych loków otaczała jej rozpromienioną twarz, a w szkłach okularów odbijały się płomienie świec.

Nieznajoma rzuciła mi się na szyję.

\- TINUŚ! - wrzasnęła mi do ucha i omal nie wylądowałyśmy na podłodze.

A ona skąd niby zna moje imię? I jakim prawem śmie mnie dotykać?

 _Dziewczynka w lokach, kobiecina od przydziału nie potrafiła nawet wymówić jej nazwiska, usiadła na stołku. Tiara Przydziału była na nią o wiele za duża, więc opadła jej na oczy i zatrzymała się na nosie. Widziałam drżące kolana dziewczynki i mocno zaciśnięte na krawędzi stołka palce. Nie ogarniałam dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo boją się tego przydziału. To przecież nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie jest to wyrok na całe życia jak Azkaban. Po prostu przez następne siedem lat będziemy żyli wśród ludzi podobnych do nas. Domy mają jedynie zapewnić nam komfortowe warunki mieszkaniowe._

 _\- Ravenclaw! - wrzasnęła niespodziewanie Tiara, a zdezorientowana dziewczynka, na miękkich kolanach, poczołgała się w stronę stołu Krukonów._

 _\- Tina Banhi - kobiecina wyczynała mnie z listy._

 _Spodziewałam się tego wcześniej. Myślałam, że ułożą nas chronologicznie, a nie wg. Daty urodzin. Dobra, nie jestem pewna czy to akurat było kryterium zapisywania nas na listę, ale alfabet nim na 100% nie był._

 _Ściągnęłam łopatki i uniosłam podbródek. Jak na szlachciankę i urodzoną Ślizgonkę przystało. Mocno ścisnęłam dłoń Syriusza, po czym ją puściłam. Od tego momentu, na kolejne kilka minut, musiałam poradzić sobie sama. Przecież Black miał za chwilę do mnie dołączyć i znowu być moim jedynym przyjacielem w tej dziwnej szkole._

 _Usiadłam na stołku, a Tiara zasłoniła mi widok na salę. Zostałyśmy same._

 _\- Niesamowite - pierwsze słowo, które powiedział stary kapelusz._

 _Dobra była._

 _\- Wiem o tym. Powiedz "Slytherin" i nie będziesz dłużej marnować na mnie czasu._

 _\- Poczekaj młoda damo - ciągnęła dalej Tiara. - Miejsce dla tego umysłu nie jest w domu węża..._

 _\- Ale mojej rodziny już tak._

 _\- Mylisz się, ale to nie czas na opowiadanie rodowych historii._

 _Nastała chwila ciszy._

 _\- Ravenclaw! - oznajmiła Tiara, nie pytając mnie o zdanie._

 _Miałam wrażenie, że świat przestał istnieć. Po moich policzkach. Zostałam kujonem. Na całe życie zostałam opieczętowana hasłem "kujon"._

 _Ryczałam jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Tiara Przydziału wrzasnęła: "Gryffindor" i roześmiany Syriusz Black zajął zaszczytne miejsce obok Jamesa Pottera. To koniec naszego wspólnego życia._

\- Ines? - zapytałam niepewnie.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

\- Wiedziałam, że mnie pamiętasz! - zapiszczała. - Przecież nie można zapomnieć swojej współlokatorki z dormitorium!

Rozejrzałam się speszona po sali. Większość ludzi była bardziej zainteresowana nami niż nowymi. Prawie nikt nie klaskał.

\- Gdzie Lunatyk? - zapytałam.

Głupie pytanie, jednak pamiętałam, że dosyć długo ze sobą kręcili. Jeszcze na chrzcinach małego Pottera ze sobą byli. W sumie minęło strasznie dużo czasu od tamtego dnia i mogli się rozejść. Nikt przecież nie mówi, że związki trwają wiecznie. Owszem, zawsze brałam ich za przykład prawdziwej miłości, ale mogłam się mylić. Nam też mówiono, że jesteśmy idealni i wróżono nam niesamowitą przyszłość, jak nikomu innemu, a jednak wszystko się rozpadło. Naprawdę cieszyłam się, że to było dawno temu i zdążyłam zapomnieć, jak bardzo boli rozstanie.

Nie czas i miejsce na rozdrapywanie starych ran. Teraz trzeba jedynie wyglądać na kogoś, kto nie zachwieje się przy mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru.

\- Siedzi tam - pokazała palcem stół nauczycielski, a ja wciągnęłam powietrze.

Dziwoląg z pociągu to Remus Lupin. Nie wpadłabym na to za pierwszym razem, jednak kiedy mu się bliżej przyjrzałam faktycznie przypominał człowieka, którego widziałam ostatni raz jakieś 12 lat temu. Musiałam uwierzyć Ines na słowo.

\- Chodź, zanim McGolonka włoży ci na głowę Tiarę Przydziału i będziesz musiała powtarzać szkołę - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Ines poprowadziła mnie do stołu nauczycielskiego, przy którym podobno już na mnie czekano.

Nie pytając o pozwolenie rozsiadłam się pomiędzy Lupinem, a Severusem, który nadal nie wrócił do świata żywych. Biedaczysko. Ceremonia powoli dobiegała końca, a on miał problem z połączeniem się ze światem.

Kopnęłam go w łydkę na przywitanie. Miałam nadzieję, że to pomoże zejść mu na ziemię.

Spojrzał na mnie z oburzeniem, a ja odpowiedziałam mu szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Wróciłam kochanie, cieszysz się? - zapytałam z entuzjazmem.

Obraził się.

Trafiony zatopiony! To będzie dobry rok. Remus zaliczył facepalma, ale w jego zmęczonych oczach zauważyłam ciepły, radosny ognik. Chyba też mu się spodobało takie wejście.

Ines pokazała mi ukradkiem uniesiony do góry kciuk.

Tymczasem okazało się, że nie byłam ostatnia. Właśnie w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali pojawił się James Potter we własnej osobie. Za nim dwóch innych uczniów, którzy szybko ruszyli w stronę stołu Gryfonów. James zatrzymał się i wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie zobaczył trupa. To ja powinnam tak wyglądać, bo przecież Potter od dawna nie żyje, a ja nie czytałam jeszcze swojego nekrologu.

\- Uspokój się - szepnął Lupin, kiedy złamałam łyżeczkę do herbaty. - To Harry.

\- I myśli, że jesteś jego matką - zaśmiała się Ines, nakładając sobie na tależ ciastko.

Spojrzałam na nią wymownie.

\- Zupełnie jak James - stwierdziłam.

\- Właśnie - wtrącił się Severus.

\- Czy ja rozmawiam z tobą, Smarku? - wycedziłam przez zęby i już miałam coś dodać kiedy Drops podniósł swój stary tyłek i podszedł do katedry.

Nadszedł czas na posłuchanie kolejnej nudnej przemowy o niewchodzeniu do Zakazanego Lasu, godzinie policyjnej, lataniu na miotłach po korytarzach szkoły, wieszaniu Pani Noris za ogon na najwyższej wieży Hogwartu i takich wiecie, typowych sprawach.

Wyłączyłam się. Przecież znałam te przemówienia na pamięć.

Mówił coś o Dementorach i przefektach biegających wokół nich. A może coś mi się pojebało. Byłam zbyt zajęta jedzeniem czekoladowego ciastka. Teraz dotarłod o mnie, dlaczego jedzenie na stołach uczniów pojawia się dopiero po nudnej gadce dyrektora. Gdyby mieli co jeść, nikt by go nie słuchał. Tak przynajmniej udają zainteresowanie.

Usłyszałam coś o nowych nauczycielach i podniosłam głowę. Już miałam się zgłosić, że to ja i jakoś udało mi się przybyć, kiedy zorientowałam się, że Drops prawdopodobnie wie kim jestem. Mimo upływu lat nadal zachowałam podstawowe cechy wyglądu. Z charakterem bywało różnie, ale nie pozbyłam się rudych włosów i zielonych oczu.

\- W tym roku bardzo wielu z was wybrało eliksiry jako wiodące przedmioty na szóstym i siódmym roku. Z racji tego, że nie mamy zbyt wielu możliwości panowania nad czasem, pragnę przywitać w naszym gronie nowego nauczyciela eliksirów - tu przerwał, gdyż przez salę przetoczyła się kula podekscytowanych szeptów. - Pani Tina B... - zamyślił się, jakby nie do końca znał moje nazwisko, potrzebował pomocy Minerwy. - Pani Tina Banhi będzie uczyć pierwszy, drugi i trzeci rok.

Harry omal nie zemdlał, co skomentowałam szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Pamiętaj, że mistrzem eliksirów zawsze będę ja - wysyczał mi do ucha Severus.

\- Coś ci się należy od życia - stwierdziłam. - Masz jednak pecha, że zawsze byłam od ciebie lepsza.

Zacisnął zęby i przeniósł swoje pełne zazdrości oraz obrzydzenia spojrzenie na postać Remusa, który właśnie podniósł się z krzesełka. Nieco zmieszany czekał aż ucichną pojedyncze oklaski. Pomijając fakt, że najgłośniej klaskali Gryfoni oraz my z Ines.

Przyszedł czas na moją ulubioną część wieczoru powitalnego. Dumbledore wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, a pod sklepieniem Wielkiej Sali pojawił się pierwszy wers hymnu. Bez zastanowienia podniosłyśmy razem z Ines tyłki. Dopiero później ruszyła za nami cała Wielka Sala. Przecież hymn należy śpiewać na stojąco. Tradycyjnie wdrapałyśmy się na krzesła, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na obudzone spojrzenie McGonagall, ani na Lupina, który usiłował ściągnąć Ines na ziemię.

Przyłożyłyśmy sobie różdżki do gardeł, żeby wzmocnić głos i zaczęłyśmy wyć:

 _Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo-Wieprzy Hogwart,  
Naucz nas cho_ _ć_ _troch_ _ę_ _czego_ _ś_ _!  
Czy kto m_ _ł_ _ody z_ _ś_ _wierzbem ostrym,  
Czy kto stary z __ł_ _bem_ _ł_ _ysego,  
Mo_ _ż_ _esz wypcha_ _ć_ _nasze g_ _ł_ _owy  
Farszem czego_ _ś_ _ciekawego,  
Bo powietrze je wype_ _ł_ _nia,  
Muchy zdech_ _ł_ _e, kurzu we_ _ł_ _na.  
Naucz nas, co po_ _ż_ _yteczne,  
Pami_ _ęć_ _wzrusz, co ledwie zipie,  
My za_ _ś_ _b_ _ę_ _dziemy wkuwa_ _ć_ _wiecznie,  
A_ _ż_ _si_ _ę_ _w pr_ _ó_ _chno m_ _ó_ _zg rozsypie!_

\- Jesteście nienormalne - stwerdził Lupin, kiedy wróciłyśmy na miejsce.

Ines cmoknęła go w policzek.

\- I za to nas kochasz - zauważyła.

\- Ciebie - zaśmiał się. - Ją... - urwał, a jego twarz na momnet pokrył cień smutku.

Ines miała podobny wyraz, ale postanowiłam tego nie komentować.

\- Po prostu nie pozwalam ci kochać dwóch dziewczyn jednocześnie - dodała Inia, ponownie się uśmiechając.

Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, Ines odruchowo odsunęła swoje krzesełko.

\- Nie jesteś już panią prefekt... - powiedziałam.

Zapomniałam, że to przecież ona ma dłuższy staż w tej szkole ode mnie i nie powinnam jej upominać.

\- Ale i tak muszę zająć się pierwszorocznymi - westchnęła.

Razem z Remusem zrobiliśmy dziwne miny. Przecież mały kurdupel od zaklęć siedział przy stole nauczycielskim i nawijał w najlepsze z profesor od zielarstwa.

\- Ravenclaw ma dwóch opiekunów - powiedziała spokojnie. - Oficjalnego oraz tego, który wszystko musi robić, czyli mnie.

Zanim jednak zdążyła ulotnić się z Wielkiej Sali wyrosła przy nas sama Minerwa McGonagall. Pomimo zmiany stron nadal była przerażająca i miałam wrażenie, że zaraz zamieni mnie w żuka gnojaka, a później rozdepta.

\- Słuchamy Cię Minerwo - powiedziała spokojnie Ines.

Minerwo? Od kiedy z tą kobietą można być na "ty"? O nie, ona zawsze będzie panią profesor lub McGolonką. Nigdy w życiu nie będę jej mówić po imieniu. To zbyt ryzykowne.

\- Szlaban - powiedziała spokojnie.

Wszyscy w trójkę wybałuszyliśmy oczy. Może jeszcze odejmie nam punkty?

\- Ale tak pierwszego dnia? - zdziwiłam się.

Powinnam trzymać język za zębami.

\- Jutro o siódmej.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącę - zaczął Lupin. - Jakim cudem może pani profesor wlepiać szlabany nauczycielom?

\- Czy twierdzi pan, że nauczyciele zawsze przesiadywali z panem oraz pana kolegami do późnej nocy z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli? - powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy i oddaliła się.

Czadowo. Miało być spokojnie, a już rozpoczynamy szlabanem.

\- Przyjdziesz do nas? - zapytała Ines, kiedy zmierzaliśmy się do wyjścia.

Pokręciłam głową.

\- Chyba nie obrazicie się jeżeli dam wam trochę prywatności, prawda? - zapytałam wesoło.

Oboje pokręcili głowami.

\- Tylko nie wleź Severusowi do łóżka - przestrzegła Ines, kiedy doszliśmy do schodów prowadzących do lochów.

Uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie.

\- On przecież sypia w trumnie. Ja nie mam takiego zamiaru.

Zaśmiali się, jednak pozwolili mi odejść. To był długi dzień. Na szczęście udało mi się powstrzymać atakujące mnie wspomnienia. Teraz wystarczyło znaleźć swoje komnaty, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie będzie to łatwym zadaniem.

Od autorki: Mam nadzieję, że dotrwaliście do końca :) Jeżeli tylko coś jest niejasne proszę abyście dali znać. Postaram się wtedy tak pisać następne rozdziały, żeby powoli odkrywać rąbków tajemnicy. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzają wam retrospekcje. Uznałam, że akurat tutaj czasami będą przydatne.

W następnym rozdziale dowiemy się dlaczego niektórzy nie wiedzą, jak Tina ma na nazwisko i w jaki sposób wykorzysta do Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Tej nocy śnił mi się wielki, czarny pies. Ponurak? Nie. A jeżeli tak, to powinnam tylko się z tego powodu cieszyć. Miałam wrażenie, że go znam. Przez wiele lat był przy mnie, aż pewnego dnia wyszedł z domu i już nigdy do niego nie wrócił. Nazywał się Debil i nadal nie wiem, skąd wzięłam to imię. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i z tego co pamiętam, nigdy nie opuszczał mnie w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Nawet takich głupich, kiedy moje serce roztrzaskiwało się o skały, a nie miałam komu wypłakać się w rękaw. Bo nikt nie rozumiał mnie tak dobrze jak ten pies. Pies, który zostawił mnie tak jak wszyscy inni. Nawet on w końcu uznał, że nie da się ze mną żyć. A teraz przyszedł do mnie we śnie. Było to co najmniej dziwne.

Spanie w lochach ma bardzo wiele minusów. O wiele więcej niż plusów, które widziałam za czasów szkolnych. Przez siedem bite lat marzyłam o mieszkaniu w podziemiach, jak na prawdziwego Ślizgona przystało. Wystarczyła jedna noc, żebym zaczęła walić głową w wilgotny mur, opierdalając samą siebie niczym skrzat domowy za to, jaką byłam kretynką. Lochy nie są moim miejscem i nie miałam bladego pojęcia jak zdołam się do nich przyzwyczaić.

Głównym minusem był Severus Snape chrapiący za ścianą, a o poranku biegający po komnatach w obrzydliwych bokserkach w biało - niebieskie paski. Aż dziwne, że nie było mu zimno. Całe szczęście nie odważył się wleźć do mojej sypialni, jednak wystarczył fakt, że zajął mi łazienkę. Powinien pamiętać, że łazienka to moje ulubione miejsce w tej szkole, a jeszcze nigdy nie zwiedzałam prywatnych kibli nauczycielskich. Przynajmniej nie pamiętam. Możliwe, że i zwiedzałam, ale byłam wtedy tak narąbana, że wykorzystywałam je jedynie do rzygania. To by tłumaczyło mój zanik pamięci z takiej wycieczki.

Wróciłam do sypialni. Narzuciłam koc na ramiona i usiadłam na ogromnym, małżeńskim łóżku. Debilowi by się spodobało. Wyciągnęłam z szafki nocnej kawałek pergaminu i pióro. Nie spałam pół nocy podekscytowana faktem, że mogę zamienić pustą doniczkę w szafę, więc musiałam się rozpakować. Owszem, mogłam sprawić, żeby mój kufer był ogromną garderobą, jednak wolałam nie ryzykować. Gdyby coś mi nie wyszło, zapewne eksplodowałby, a wraz z nim pół Hogwartu oraz moje rzeczy.

 _Raven,_

 _Czy jeżeli śni mi się Ponurak pierwszego dnia w szkole, to powinnam udać się do Munga?_

 _Poza tym Smarkelus strasznie chrapie._

 _I biega w majtkach. Nie wiem, ile moje oczy jeszcze wytrzymają._

 _Chcę do Ravenclawu. Lochy są okropne!_

 _Królowa Ścigających_

Złożyłam pergamin w samolocik, dotknęłam różdżką i wypuściłam przez okno. Na krótkie dystanse, typu pokonywanie kilku pięter i korytarzy, był o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem od sowy. Pominę fakt, że w warunkach ślizgońskich żadna sowa nie dałaby rady przetrwać.

Nie musiałam długo czekać na odpowiedź. Granatowy samolocik wleciał przez szparę w drzwiach i sam rozłożył się na mojej kołdrze.

 _Kretynko od eliksirów_

 _Lunio mówi, że jak się śni pies, to laska jest zakochana. Osobiście uważam, że coś mu się pokręciło. Biorę jednak pod uwagę twój bardzo specyficzny mózg na głodzie alkoholowym i stwierdzam, że Remus może mieć dużo racji._

 _ŚPISZ ZE SMARKELUSEM?! Ja pierdolę...Musimy chyba stanowczo o tym porozmawiać._

 _Najpiękniejsza w Ravenclawie_

 _PS. Dzięki za przerwanie cudownego seksu_

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Już miałam coś odpisać, kiedy na poduszce wylądował wyjątkowo zmaltretowany samolocik. Wyglądał tak jakby przeleciał przynajmniej pół świata.

 _Durna pało_

 _Przez ciebie cały dzień będą mnie boleć jaja._

 _Ja ci nigdy nie przeszkadzałem._

 _Bolące jaja Lunatyka_

O ja pierdolę. Nie powinnam pisać z tymi popaprańcami. Nie tylko rano. Ogółem. Przecież oni nic się nie zmienili! Dobra, Lunio się zmienił. Nie pamiętam go aż tak napalonego i szczerzącego na mnie kły z powodu pisania do Ines.

 _Napaleńcu_

 _Nigdy nie miałeś mi w czym przeszkadzać, szajbusie. Nie uprawiałam seksu z Inią, ani z nikim innym. Jedyne w czym mogłeś mi przeszkodzić to w bzykaniu się z notatkami i podręcznikami przed końcowymi egzaminami. Powinnam być ci z tego powodu wdzięczna._

 _Wariatka z lochów_

Nie poszłam na śniadanie bo nakładałam makijaż. Dopiero kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów udał się do Wielkiej Sali, dostałam pustą łazienkę. Doskonale wiedziałam, że zrobił to specjalnie. Następnego ranka będę musiała pójść na poranny spacer do komnat Ines i Lunia, żeby wpaść do mojego małego królestwa. Oni przecież i tak będą zajęci czymś innym.

Nie wypiłam kawy, bo nie miałam wrzątku.

I w ogóle mało brakowało, a poszłabym na lekcje w piżamie.

Weszłam do klasy spóźniona. Oczy wszystkich zebranych momentalnie spoczęły na mojej osobie. Oczywiście nie miałam bladego pojęcia, o czym powinnam teraz mówić. W życiu nie byłam na lekcji Severusa, a przypuszczałam, że profesor Ślimak nie powinien być moim mentorem i wzorem do naśladowania.

Od czego zaczyna się rok szkolny? Od straszenia uczniów?

Na moim biurku wylądował samolocik.

 _Pani, pfu, Profesor_

 _Zamienię twoje majtki w zegarki kieszonkowe_

 _Mistrz Eliksirów_

Westchnęłam.

Był takim samym kretynem jak wiele lat temu.

\- Dobra, chowamy wszystko - oznajmiłam.

Najlepszym sposobem dla nieprzygotowanego nauczyciela jest postraszenie uczniów i zrobienie kartkówki. Podobno miałam dostać tego dnia szlaban, więc prace pisemne do sprawdzania były jak najbardziej konieczne.


	4. Chapter 4

Dedykacja dla Ines

Za uśmiech i kopanie w dupsko mojego Wena, któremu nie zawsze chce się pisać takie gnioty jak ten poniżej.

Wszyscy byli już gotowi do pisania, chociaż niezbyt zadowoleni z mojego pomysłu. Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfalnie na widok przerażonych min moich uczniów, splotłam dłonie za plecami i zaczęłam wolno przechadzać się po sali.

\- Czy... - zaczęłam, a oni automatycznie zaczęli zapisywać moje pytanie. - Lubisz profesora Snape'a? Wyjaśnij dlaczego nie.

Powtórzyłam trzy razy, żeby mieli szansę zapisania poprawnie polecenia. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na kretynkę. Po chwili zaczęli między sobą szemrać.

\- Pani profesor, nie jesteśmy w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - wyrwała się do odpowiedzi jakaś brunetka w zielonych okularach i długich warkoczach.

Spojrzałam na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czy pytał cię ktoś o zdanie? - syknęłam.

\- Ona ma rację! - oburzył się jakiś obrońca z burzą złotych loczków na głowie.

\- Milczeć! - wrzasnęłam.

Coś tutaj było nie tak. Niby dlaczego nie mogli odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? Przecież nie było wcale takie trudne! Jakby chcieli mogłabym im nawet podsunąć parę pomysłów oraz określeń na tego ćwoka.

Wszyscy zamilkli.

Jakaś drąża ręka wystrzeliła ku górze. Spojrzałam chłodno na chuderlawego chłopaczka z miliardem piegów na nosie.

\- M-my - zaczął się jąkać. - N-n-n-n-nie z-z-z-n-n-a-a-m-my p-pro-f-fes-s-s-ora...

Machnęłam ręką. Nigdy nie lubiłam jąkałó łam się przy nich wyjątkowo zdezorientowana i zagubiona.

\- Niby jakim cudem? - zapytałam.

\- To nasza pierwsza lekcja eliksirów w życiu, pani profesor - powiedziała bez pozwolenia dziewczynka w warkoczykach.

Pierwszoroczni.

Nie sprawdziłam na planie, z kim mam zajęcia. Nie miałam na to zbytnio czasu. Nawet nie wzięłam pod uwagę, że kochana dyrekcja rzuciła mi na pierwszą lekcję pierwszorocznych.

Myśl.

Improwizuj.

Za żadne skarby świata nie pokazuj, że nie masz planu. Zaraz go będziesz miała.

\- Naprawdę? - zdziwiłam się. - No to inne pytanie.

Z westchnieniem zabrali się znowu za pisanie.

\- Napisz przecis na swoje ulubione ciasto i wyjaśnij, dlaczego zapytałam akurat o to.

Z uczuciem ulgi opadłam na krzesło za biurkiem. Czekało mnie pół godziny nudów, które miałam zamiar poświęcić na pisanie wkurzających liścików do Smarkelusa.

Niestety w tym momencie ktoś trzasnął drzwiami. Głowy wszystkich uczniów podniosły się znad pergaminów i zwróciły w stronę przybysza.

\- Dzień dobry, pani profesor! - wykrzyknął uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Remus Lupin.

Przewróciłam oczami, jednak grzecznie wstałam. Nigdy nie byłam nauczycielem, a jedynym wzorem, który widziałam w młodości była McGolonka. Kobieta, która nie ma zbyt dużego poczucia humoru, jednak wie, kiedy i z czego się śmiać. Zawsze zimna z kijem w tyłku. Teraz zapewne stanęłaby przy biurku i obdarzając chłodnym spojrzeniem przybysza, pozwoliłaby mu się wypowiedzieć.

\- Dzień dobry profesorze - powiedziałam oschle, starając się odwzorować wyniosły ton Minerwy.

Uśmiech nie zszedł z jego twarzy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miałam wrażenie, że tylko jeszcze bardziej się rozbawił. Podszedł do biurka i położył przede mną jakieś pudełko.

\- Cóż to? - zapytałam, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. - Nie macie nic do robienia? - warknęłam do uczniów, którzy zupełnie przestali interesować się swoimi pracami.

Momentalnie wrócili do kartkówek.

\- Już im robisz sprawdzian? - zapytał Lupin.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Co to jest? - powtórzyłam pytanie.

\- Śniadanie - powiedział krótko i opuścił salę.

 _Raven_

 _Naprawdę nie potrzebuję niańki_

 _Żmija z lochów_

 _Gumowa żmijo_

 _Potrzebujesz._

 _Nie kłóć się ze mną. Nie było cię na śniadaniu. Gdybyś zemdlała podczas własnych zajęć, McGolonka wyrzuciłaby mnie przez okno._

 _Najmądrzejsza w Ravenclawie_

 _Krukońska Pało_

 _Nie zemdleję. Jestem dorosła i potrawię o siebie zadbać._

 _Żmija_

 _Wężu ogrodowy_

 _Naprawdę uważasz, że jesteś dorosła?_

 _Minerwa_

Cudownie. Przechwycili nasze liściki. Swoją drogą ciekawe, jaki tym razem szlaban wymyśli. Mam już dzisiaj, więc pewnie znajdzie jakiegoś kozła ofiarnemu, któremu wlepi miesięczną karę tylko dlatego, żeby zająć kolejne 30 moich wieczorów. Chyba nie wzięła pod uwagę, że nie mam wprawy w wymyślaniu zajęcia na szlabany. Owszem, mam całkiem spore doświadczenie i teoretycznie całą głowę wypełnioną pomysłami, jednak one wszystkie są wyjątkowo nudne.

Wiem, że szlaban nie powinien być ciekawy, ale błagam! Ileż można myć kociołki? Powinnam być bardziej kreatywna, czyż nie?

 _Wężu ogrodowy_

 _Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz na obiad._

 _Najpiękniejsza w Ravenclawie_

 _Napalona Kujonico_

 _Jeżeli nic mi nie wypadnie po drodze, to przyjdę. Nie szykuj mi porcji na wynos._

 _Ruda_

Nie miałam już więcej zajęć z pierwszorocznymi. Ktoś zadbał o to, żeby nie wcisnąć mi ich wszystkich w jednym dniu. Żadna z innych klas nie marudziła na moją kartkówkę. Oczywiście pomijając grupy Ślizgonów, nie kryjących oburzenia i wyraźnie wypowiadające swoje zdanie. Na nich też znalazłam sposób. Przecież jestem o wiele wredniejsza i bardziej niebezpieczna od Smarkelusa. Tak, opowiedziałam im o gonitwach z szamponem oraz ich opiekunie tańczącym w stroju baletnicy na stole Ślizgonów podczas jednego z rozpoczęcia roku. Taki tam...zakład z pociągu. Mam wrażenie, że ich do siebie przekonałam.

Najbardziej podobała mi się reakcja Gryfonów.

Zwłaszcza rudzielca, kujonicy i Pottera.

Reakcja godna pięciu punktów na dobry początek roku szkolnego. Popłakali się ze śmiechu, po czym zaczęli wykrzykiwać, że mnie kochają.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałam z przesłodzonym uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy Lunio podał mi talerz.

Wypełniony ziemniakami.

Miałam ochotę zostawić te ziemniaki na jego pokrytej bliznami twarzy. Najwidoczniej przez cały dzień będzie mnie karmił, przypominając, jak on bardzo cierpi z mojego powodu. Już miałam go poinformować o tym, żeby zaciągnął Inię do schowka na miotły jak za dobrych szkolnych czasów, kiedy sobie uświadomiłam, że oni nigdy nie chowali się w schowkach. To ja. Nie powinnam im teraz o tym przypominać, bo na mnie naskoczą i zaczą wypominać błędy młodości.

Bardzo bolesne błędy młodości.

\- Czy mogę w niego czymś rzucić? - wycedziłam przez zęby.

\- W Smarkelusa? - zapytała Ines, przeżuwając jakąś zieleninę.

\- Słyszę was - warknął mi do ucha Severus.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nie w ciebie, kochany - powiedziałam najsłodziej jak tylko potrafiłam. - W niego!

Pokazałam widelcem stół Gryffindoru. Młody Potter cały czas spoglądał ukradkiem w naszą stronę. Wiedziałam, że gapi się na mnie, jednak nie do końca wiedziałam, dlaczego.

\- Powinnaś go uświadomić, że nie jesteś jego zmartwychwstałą matką - rzucił spokojnie, jak na niego, Smarkelus.

\- Tylko delikatnie - dodał Lupin.

\- Tina i delikatnie? Gdzie twój mózg?! - zaśmiała się Inia.

Upiłam łyk soku dyniowego.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Widzisz tego obok niego? - zapytała.

Kiwnęłam głową. Weasley również nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od naszego stołu i jadł z otwartymi ustami. Kujonica siedząca naprzeciw nich cały czas coś nawijała, jednak żaden z jej kolegów nie słuchał.

Byli zbyt zajęci obserwowaniem stołu nauczycielskiego.

Dziwacy.

\- To Ron Weasley - poinformowała mnie Ines.

\- Wiem, że to Weasley - powiedziałam krótko.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- To jego normalna reakcja na moją obecność - stwierdziła Ines.

\- I wszystkich Krukonów - dodał Lupin.

\- Jak dobrze, że w tobie się nie kocha pół Hogwartu - powiedział niespodziewanie Severus.

Nie byłam pewna, czy właśnie postanowił się sypać żartami, czy mówił to na poważnie, jednak bez względu na jego intencje, trzepnęłam go w jego brudny łep. Ku zdziwieniu Ślizgonów. McGolonka spojrzała na mnie szeroko otwartmi oczami. Spadł jej z widelca kawałek makaronu. Dumbledore pytał się jej na ucho, o co chodzi, jednak nie dostał odpowiedzi. Kilkoro innych nauczycieli obdarzyło mnie wyjątkowo pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Ines zaczęła się śmiać, więc zaraz dołączył do niej Lupin.

Musiałam uśmiechnąć się milutko.

\- Nigdy nie zauważyłam, żebyś był o mnie zazdrosny Severusie - powiedziałam ciepłym tonem. - Trudno mi wierzyć, że nagle zacząłbyś być.

 _Napalona Krukonko_

 _Co ciekawego wymyśliłaś na dzisiejszy wieczór?_

 _Tina_

 _Napalona Żmijo_

 _Mam tutaj kilkoro Ślizgonów. Pojęcia bladego nie mam czym sobie zasłużyli już pierwszego dnia szkoły, ale mają w rękach farby i za zadanie pomalowanie pewnej ściany w różowe kwiatki._

 _Najbardziej kreatywna profesor w Hogwarcie_

 _Powalona Kujonico_

 _Nie byłam napalona od siódmej klasy. To straszne uczucie, ale już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam._

 _Różowe kwiatki? Ślizgonom? Jesteś GENIALNA!  
Dlaczego nie wpadłam na to, żeby wykorzystać szlaban do psucia nerwów McGolonce?_

 _Wątpiąca w siebie Żmija_

 _Durna Pało_

 _Otwórz oczy i spójrz na Severusa. Może coś wpadnie ci do głowy. Przez ostatnie kilka lat zauważyłam, że bywa całkiem inspirujący._

 _Zobaczysz jutro jaka ściana. Raczej wszyscy powinni ją zauważyć. A ty co im wymyśliłaś ciekawego? Testowanie trucizn?_

 _Królowa Krukonów_

 _Kochana pani psycholog_

 _Otworzyłam. Jest tak samo inspirujący jak za szkolnych czasów. Mam ochotę spić go i umyć włosy. Pewnie się wkurwi._

 _Znalazłam trochę męskich majtek. Skutecznie ufajtałam je żrącymi i śmierdzącymi eliksirami. Łobuzy teraz je piorą._

 _Żmija_

Przez cholerny szlaban znowu nie dostałam się do łazienki. Włożyłam na siebie ciemnozielony szlafrok, związałam włosy na czubku głowy i usiadłam na wysokim taborecie w naszym malutkim saloniku.

Brakowało mi pokoju wspólnego. Nagle nabrałam ogromnej ochoty na nocną wizytę u Gryfonów. Niestety pamiętałam, że to już nie te czasy. Teraz w ich okrągłym pokoju wspólnym rządziła inna ekipa. Nikogo raczej nie ucieszyłby mój widok w samym szlafroku. Wolę nie myśleć o reakcji, gdybym poprosiła o wódkę.

\- Przynajmniej umyj włosy - jęknęłam, opierając się plecami o drzwi łazienki.

Siedział tam już wyjątkowo długo.

\- Chrzań się - dobbiegło z głębi.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i upiłam łyk soku dyniowego. Jakiś mądry skrzat pamiętał, że nie potrafię się w nocy bez niego obejść. Kiedyś robiłam całe wycieczki po chociaż jeden dzbanek w środku , kiedy nikt nie odejmie mi punktów za szwędanie się po nocy, przynieśli mi dzbanek. Przecież to głupie.

Jednak miłe.

\- Oooo...Smarkelusie...Od kiedy używasz takich brzydkich słów? - zdziwiłam się.

Otworzył drzwi.

Siłą rzeczy musiałam się przesunąć.

\- Od kiedy karzesz uczniom tłumaczyć, dlaczego mnie nie lubią - wycedził przez zęby.

Miał mokre włosy.

\- Przecież doskonale wiesz, że ciebie nie lubią. Przecież zawsze dobrze jest poznać swojego wroga - zaszczebiotałam.

Szlafrok nieco zsunął mi się z ramienia.

Bardzo nieco.

Odsłaniając nagi obojczyk i kawałek wypukłości piersi.

Szybko go poprawiłam. Nie przejmując się miną Smarkelusa zniknęłam w łazience.

 _Pani dobra rado_

 _Myślisz, że nadal to potrafię?_

 _Zmieszana Żmija_

 _Zaniedbana Krukonko_

 _Niby co potrafisz? Czerpać przyjemność z flirtu? Jasne! Smarkelusowi staje na samą myśl o tobie! Naprawdę jesteś aż taka ślepa? Nawet Lunio to zauważył._

 _Raven, bez której byś zginęła_

 _Tina_

 _Ja nic nie zauważyłem. Naprawdę nie interesuje mnie zawartość szaty Smarkelusa. Widziałem jedynie jego maślane oczęta wlepione w ciebie podczas kolacji. I słyszałem hasła przy obiedzie, które nie pasują mi do jego osoby._

 _Ines robi ze mnie zboczeńca, ale ja jestem tylko nieco napalony._

 _Dlatego grzecznie zajmij się sama swoim problemem i w końcu zlituj się nad moimi jajami._

 _Profesor Remus C. Lupin_

 _Najwspanialsze orgazmy tylko z Lunatykiem_

 _Staje mu tylko dlatego, że wyglądam jak Lilly._

 _Poza tym jest jeszcze jeden mały problem...Może Black zrobił ze mnie pośmiewisko i uraził moją dumę jak nikt przed tem, ale mimo wszystko nadal jest moim kundlem. Siedzi w Azkabanie i nawet gdyby jakimś cudem wrócił do domu, nie wpuściłabym go. Nigdy nie wróci, a ja siedzę w potrzasku._

 _Poza tym puknij się w głowę._

 _Jak można by było kochać Smarkelusa? Czy to nie wbrew zasadom?_

 _Rozdarta Żmija_

 _Niewyżyta Suko_

 _Masz przewagę nad Evans._

 _Nie zapominaj._

 _Żyjesz. Ona nie._

 _Nikt nie rozkazuje ci go kochać. Po prostu się zabaw. W tej spleśniałej dziurze nie ma zbyt wielu rozrywek, jeżeli nie masz przy sobie faceta._

 _Królowa Orgazmów_

 _PS. Remus zabronił mi mówić o wielkiej i nieprzemijającej miłości Syriusza, ale czy w Azkabanie zabraniają pisać listy? Nawet jakby je cenzurowali, to przecież można czasami coś napisać..._

 _Ines_

 _Syriusz Black uciekł._

 _I jest przestępcą._

 _Dużym przestępcą._

 _Jak niby miałabym teraz do niego napisać? "Hej, wiem że biegasz na wolności i mordujesz ludzi, ale może chciałbyś wypic ze mną herbatkę?". To już zamknięty rozdział, Raven._

 _Tina_

 _PS. Robienie sobie jaj ze Smarkelusa zawsze było dobrą rozrywką. Chyba przy tym pozostanę._

 _Tęskniąca za Łapą_

 _Moje jaja._

 _Pamiętaj o moich jajach._

 _Wyjący do księżyca_

Postanowiłam już dać im spokój. Niech chociaż oni mają chwilę wytchnienia i zabawy tej nocy.

Usiadłam na szerokim parapacie i wyjrzałam przez malutkie okienko w swojej komnacie. Znajdowało się obo na poziomie trawy. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że gapi się na mnie smutny łeb czarnego psa.

Wystarczyło mrugnąć, żeby zniknął.

Powinnam pójść spać.

I przemyśleć jeszcze raz pomysł Ines na urozmaicenie mojego życia erotycznego. Niech sobie sama idzie z Severusem do łóżka. Jest obleśny jak wczesniej. Jednak nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby rozpalić go do czerwoności.

Podobno potrafię to robić.

 _Jeżeli przeczytałeś ten rozdział, byłabym wdzięczna za komentarz. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jest to mniej śmieszne od najżałośniejszych żartów o Żydach, jednak bardzo lubię znać opinie czytelników. To opowiadanie powstaje również dla was, pamiętajcie o tym. Wasze zdanie ma znaczenie. Czasami._


	5. Chapter 5

Dawniej kochałam nocne spacery po szkole. Były zakazane, musiałam unikać dyżurujących, zaspanych nauczycieli, którzy prawdopodobnie woleliby leżeć we własnych łóżkach niż stróżować oraz o wiele bardziej entuzjastycznie nastawionych do pracy prefektów. Ci zawsze byli zwarci i gotowi, żeby złapać zabłąkaną duszyczkę, wskazać jej drogę do pokoju wspólnego, odjąć punty oraz na dokładkę wlepić szlaban. Lubiłam wychodzić z wieży Ravenclawu trzymając poduszkę, wlokąc za sobą kołdrę i pluszowego misia. Robiłam wszystko, żeby zwracać na siebie jak największą uwagę. Kiedyś odkryłam, że strużujący ludzie szukają kogoś, kto się skrada i za wszelką cenę nie chce być zauważony. W takich warunkach czasami mogłam przejść prefektowi przed nosem, a on i tak by mnie nie zauważył.

Wystarczyła kołdra ciągnięta po posadzce. Nawet nie musiałam marzyć o zwędzeniu Potterowi niewidki.

Tej nocy dostałam nocny dyżur. Myślałam, że kogoś rozszarpię, kiedy się o tym dowiedziałam. Przecież piątkowa noc była najgorszą z możliwych! Oczywiście, gdybym mogła wejść do Gryffindoru i wlepić wszystkim szlabany za balangę, to byłabym w siódmym niebie. Coś jednak mówiło mi, że nie mogę tego zrobić.

Moim zadaniem było snucie się po korytarzu i udawanie, że go pilnuję. Byłam pewna, że nawet jakbym spotkała jakiegoś włóczęgę zmierzającego na gryfońską imprezę, puściłabym go wolno. Nie mogę karać ludzi takich jak ja. Jest ich naprawdę niewiele.

Ubrałam cieplutki dresik, doskonale wiedząc, jak potrafi piździć w tej zatęchłej norze. Wzięłam ze sobą poduszkę, miśka i kołdrę, po czym opuściłam wilgotne lochy. Zapomniałam termosu z kawą. Miałam nadzieję, że skrzaty coś na to zaradzą.

Nawet nie wiedziałam, gdzie mam mieć ten dyżur. Nie byłam pewna, czy zostałam o tym poinformowana. Prawdopodobnie napisano to drobnym maczkiem pod całością ogłoszenia, więc już tego nie doczytałam.

W sali wejściowej zostałam zaatakowana przez samotnie szybujący w powietrzu samolocik z granatowego papieru.

 _Zaspana ladacznico_

 _Gramy w "kto pierwszy złapie Pottera"?_

 _Raven i Lunio_

 _Pogromcy Gryfonów_

 _Zasady wciąż te same?_

 _Umierająca Żmija_

 _Żmijo_

 _Tym razem to my mamy przewagę. I McGolonkę po swojej stronie._

 _Księżycowi kochankowie_

 _Zboczuchy_

 _Mam ochotę na wódkę, nie Pottera._

 _Wysuszona Żmija_

 _Marudo_

 _Wódeczka będzie dla zwycięzcy_

 _Raven_

"Kto pierwszy złapie Pottera" to dosyć stara gra, którą wymyśliliśmy wieki temu. Jeszcze na pierwszym roku, kiedy nie trzymaliśmy się zbytnio wszyscy razem. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, kto to wymyślił. Prawdopodobnie sam James. Możliwe, że przy pomocy Łapy.

Kiedyś dzieliśmy się na zespoły. Potter uciekał, a naszym zadaniem było go złapać. Z czasem, siłą rzeczy, przyłączali się do nas nauczyciele. W końcu do ich obowiązków należało łapanie zagubionych nocą uczniów. Mieli utrudnione zadanie, poniewać nie łapali jedynie Rogacza. Musili złapać nas wszystkich.

Tamtej nocy nie miałam nawet pewności, czy Potter opuścił swoje dormitorium. Żałowałam, że nie jestem animagiem, bo miałabym ułatwione zadanie. Wślizgnęłabym się do pokoju Gryffonów i zrobiła wywiad środowiskowy.

Myślę, że gdybym wparowała tam w swoim dresiku, zostałabym wyrzucona przez okno.

Znalazłam jakąś komórkę na miotły i wrzuciłam do niej kołderkę z podusią. Misia postanowiłam zatrzymać. Miałam nadzieję, że zna zamek lepiej ode mnie. W takiej sytuacji przydałby się Debil. Może i śmierdziało mu z pyska, wiecznie wydawał z siebie podejrzane odgłosy, czasami zachowywał się jak człowiek, jednak znał zamek jak nikt inny. Zupełnie tak, jakby nauczył się z nudów Mapy Huncwotów na pamięć. O, tym świstkiem papieru również bym nie pogardziła.

Miałabym ogromną przewagę nad tamtą dwójką. Miałam nadzieję, że oni nie posiadali tej ściągi, która nigdy oficjalnie nie została zabroniona w tej grze.

Nie miałam bladego pojęcia, jak to wszystko wygląda z perspektywy nauczyciela. Przypominało to szukanie igły w stogu siana. James miał swoje ulubione kryjówki. Niezbyt często je zmieniał i wystarczyło grać regularnie, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać. Harry był mi zupełnie obcy i obojętny. Wątpiłam, żeby preferował te same skrytki, co jego ojciec. Poza tym miałam świadomość, że on nawet nie wie o swoim uczestnictwie w tej grze.

Był jak jelonek na polowaniu.

Nieświadomy.

Zmuszony jedynie przez instynkt do ucieczki.

Przyznajcie sami, że to zupełnie podobna sytuacja.

 _Looserzy_

 _Wygrałam. Mam ptaszka. Odjęte 50 punktów, bo przecież przy okazji zgarnęłam kujonicę i rudzielca._

 _Widzimy się za dziesięć minut pod Grubą Damą_

 _Najlepsza pod słońcem profesor od runów_

 _Wredna pało_

 _Oszukiwałaś. Zapewne grałaś już w to miliard razy i nauczyłaś się na pamięć ich skrytek. Więcej się z tobą nie bawię._

 _Tina B._

 _Pani profesor_

 _Następnym razem polecam zaproponowanie dołączenia do gry panu mistrzowi eliksirów. Z tego co wiem, nigdy jeszcze nie odmówił urządzenia polowania na Pottera. Należy to do jego głównych nocnych rozrywek, a teraz musi mu być bardzo przykro, że go nie poinformowałaś o dzisiejszej zabawie._

 _Raven_

 _Ines_

 _Zamorduję cię._

 _Nie będę proponowała Smarkelusowi wspólnych, nocnych zabaw._

 _Jeszcze źle zinterpretuje moją propozycję._

 _Tina_

Weszłam do schowka na miotły i momentalnie tego pożałowałam. Coś pisnęło. Coś wrzasnęło. Zakotłowało się w mojej pościeli i wpadło prosto w moje ramiona. To coś było nagie. I było facetem. Całe szczęście ani Lupinem, ani Potterem, a tym bardziej Smarkelusem.

W zasadzie to nie wiem, co to było. Jakiś koleś. Tyle.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym wsadziła ci kij od miotły w dupę, radzę jak najszybciej ubrać spodnie - powiedziałam spokojnym tonem.

Chwyciłam za kołdrę i zrzuciłam z niej gołą dziewczynę.

\- Do ciebie też mówiłam - powiedziałam. - Rzuć mi poduszkę.

Wzięłam co moje i ruszyłam w doskonale znanym sobie kierunku.

\- Tak jeszcze nie spędzałam nocy - stwierdziłam, rozkładając kołdrę na posadzce pod portretem Grubej Damy.

Lupin spojrzał na mnie pytająco, dokładnie przeżuwając swoją kanapkę z pasztetem. Cały korytarz nią śmierdzał. Gdyby przypadkiem w pobliżu przechodziła Minerwa, od razu wiedziałaby, że rozbiliśmy w tym miejscu obóz.

\- Możesz jaśniej? - zapytała Inia, zamieniając swoje majtki w materac.

\- Zazwyczaj siedziałam po drugiej stronie obrazu - wymamrotałam, siadając na swojej kołdrze.

Głupio mi było prosić o materac. Jeszcze transformowałaby w niego moje spodnie. Wstyd się przyznać, ale ja nigdy tego nie potrafiłam.

\- Poczuj smak nauczycielskiego życia. Biwak pod Gryffindorem...

\- Następnym razem, proszę, przynieś pościel, w której nie tarzałaś się z Severusem - wtrącił Lupin.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

\- Nie tarzam się z...

\- Ale capi seksem i Luniaczkowi się zachciewa. Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza, możemy coś zrobić z tym problemem i przestanie marudzić...

Przeciągnęłam dłonią po twarzy. Miałam nadzieję, że nie mówi tego poważnie. To przecież był wyjątkowo durny pomysł! Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo durny...

\- Macie tę wódkę? - zapytałam.

\- Tylko dla zwycięzcy! - zaśmiała się Ines.

\- Zaraz wejdę tam - pokazałam palcem na uważnie przyglądającą się nam Grubą Damę - i wyżebram od Gryfoniątek ile tylko będzie się dało.

\- Chcę to zobaczyć - oznajmił Lupin.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Serio - zawtórowała Inia. - Znam hasło.

I faktycznie je podała. Gruba Dama niechętnie musiała ukazać nam wejście do powoli opróżniającego się pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

Musiało być blisko świtu, skoro impreza już się skończyła.

\- No dalej, pani profesor - zachęcił mnie uśmiechem Remus.

Obiecałam sobie, że jak tylko wrócę z tymi butelkami wódki, to go zamorduję. Uduszę. Obmyślę jeszcze jak...

\- Pani profesor? - zdziwili się bliźniacy.

Patrzyli na mnie dziwnie. To oczywiste, że jeszcze nie zdążyli mnie poznać, chociaż ja od razu wiedziałam, że powinniśmy szybko odnaleźć wspólny język.

\- Chce ujemne punkciki? - zapytałam.

Pokręcili głowami.

\- Więc ja sobie tutaj posiedzę, a wy przyniesiecie mi tyle butelek Ognistej ile tylko będziecie w stanie znaleźć... - oznajmiłam, rozkładając się na kanapie.

Brak jakichkolwiek śladów imprezy był przynajmniej niepokojący. Fred miał podarty prawy rękaw t-shirtu. Poszedł pierwszy, George ruszył w drugą stronę. Oto kolejny plus bycia nauczycielem.

\- Nie powinna pani tego robić.

Obejrzałam się przez ramię. W fotelu siedziała Hermiona.

\- Chcesz mnie pouczać? - syknęłam.

\- Tak samo, jak nie powinno tutaj pani być.

\- Przyjmijmy, że nie wyglądam na swój wiek i jestem Gryfonką.

\- Nie ma w tym ani odrobiny prawdy.

\- Na tej kanapie spędziłam połowę swojego życia. Przeżyła wiele zakrapianych gier i zabaw. Wytrzymała ataki furii Blacka, Pottera i Evansówny. Jej sprężyny uginały się pod wieloma ciałami...a ty mi mówisz, że nie ma w tym ani odrobiny prawdy?

\- Nie jest pani Gryfonem - stwierdziła spokojnie Hermiona.

\- Myślę, że profesor Lupin i Raven wiedzą lepiej. Proszę ich zapytać, skoro moje zdanie nie jest wiarygodne.

Wywróciła oczami.

\- Profesor Raven była Krukonką. Sama to wiele razy mówiła.

\- A ja Ślizgonką - prychnęłam.

\- Mieszkałyście w jednym dormitorium.

\- A sypiałyśmy z Gryfonami. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

W tym momencie dostałam obiecane butelki Ognistej. Podziękowałam grzecznie i się ulotniłam.

Wróciłam do swojej sypialni nad ranem.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało mi się tego dokonać. Dyżur kończy się o piątej. Byłam wdzięczna, że jest sobota. Bardzo chciałam wybrać się do Hogsmede, jednak wiedziałam, że kac nie pozwoli mi nawet wygrzebać się z łóżka.

\- Jesteś pojebana - przywitał się ze mną Severus.

\- I za to mnie kochasz - wymamrotałam.

Potem zwymiotowałam mu na buty.

I chyba straciłam równowagę.

Nie wiem, jak znalazłam się w łóżku. Przecież nagle nie okazał się księciem z bajki, który opiekuje się schlaną na zabój Królewsną Śnieżką.

Chociaż ja, to raczej zostałabym złą królową, niż Śnieżką.

Mniejsza o to.

 _Wariaci_

 _Jeżeli dobrnęliście do końca tego rozdziału, bardzo proszę o pozostawienie po sobie jakiegokolwiek śladu. Komentarza, dodania do obserwowanych lub zwykłego polubienia. Jest to o wiele bardziej motywujące, jeżeli wiem, że niektórym z was, podobają się te pozbawione jakiegokolwiek sensu wypociny._

 _Wasza stuknięta autorka_


End file.
